Worlds Collide
by XRememberxMeX
Summary: She was broken. He was scarred. She was scared of touch. He was tired of the killing. But they had one thing in common, they both yearned for a second chance. They both had a story. His was never told, hers had been paraphrased. Two hearts, two worlds. Could two stories intertwine and create a story neither of them ever dreamed of? Bankotsu/Kagome. Hopefully this goes well.May be M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, okay, I have a feeling starting two new stories at once will bite me in the ass. But, it just came to me. Honestly, I'm not sure how long this would be. But let's try it. I hope you like it at least. Review if you like it. **

"Go away." I said. I heard him freeze mid-step behind me; he was probably surprised I even heard him. I didn't even know who it was. It couldn't be InuYasha, because he would already be being a jerk to me. "I don't know who you are, and I really don't care right now." I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. Definitely a male, I thought to myself. "Just leave here now." I brought my legs closer to my chest. Tears were still rushing down my face. The anguish could be heard in my voice.

Whoever it was behind me dropped something beside me. I looked over and then my eyes widened. I knew that sword; I knew the crescent at the bottom of it. And I definitely knew those jewel shards in it, it was Banryu, and it belonged to the leader of the Band of Seven. I just ordered around the ruthless mercenary-that tried to kill InuYasha-and wasn't dead yet.

The boy sat beside me, and for the first time I took a good look at him. He couldn't be older then eighteen. At such a young age he'd killed thousands, humans and demons. I shivered. There wasn't a jewel shard in his neck was the first thing I realized. Oh my God… He's alive again, really alive. Did that mean the rest of his "brothers" were alive as well? Why wasn't I running for my life yet? That was what any sane person would do. Yet, he seemed so calm at my side. The look on his face was peaceful and when he turned to look at me, there wasn't a trace of malice in his ice blue eyes. I stared back. "You're alive." I blurted out, and it probably wasn't a good thing to say. "Sorry." I mumbled and stood. "I'll leave you be, since you probably want me to leave."

Usually I would be telling him to leave. Usually I'd be running my mouth about him respecting that I wanted to be left alone. Usually… I wouldn't want to die. I looked back once and then started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called out and ran up to my side. "I didn't sit beside you to make you leave." He said, explaining. I looked back at him with dead eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, stepping closer. I stepped back. "Kagome..?" his voice was so soft and gentle. It was hard to believe that this was a man that was a killer.

"What?" I asked. "You're calling me by name now?" I spat out. "I'm surprised you're not calling me something like InuYasha's whore or kidnapping me to lure him to you so you can kill him." His eyes stared down into mine. "That's the Bankotsu I met." I said as I moved past him.

"That Bankotsu is dead." He said, and I froze. I could hear the pain, the anguish in his voice. It seems that we're two people hurting and suffering. "What happened to you? The Kagome I met was always so...innocent. She was never in pain." He said softly. I turned back to face him. "She was always so warm, and full of love." He said it in a way that let me know it wasn't meant to be an insult.

"I guess InuYasha destroyed what love she had left when he left with Kikyo." I said, my voice was harsh, but started to soften towards the end. He stepped towards me again. He was about to say sorry. "It's okay, Bankotsu. I always knew in the end that he would choose her. I never compared to her in his eyes. She was always the prettiest, the wisest, and his only true love. We just weren't meant to be." I looked down.

Why did that stupid well have to ever open up for me? Was this supposed to be some life lesson or something? "You're wrong." He said quietly. My head snapped up. I was about to ask what he meant, but I didn't get the chance to. "She's the one who doesn't compare to you." My eyes widened. "I know you don't trust me. I mean, why should you? I tried to kill you and your friends. I've been a ruthless killer, so why should I get a-" I cut him off.

"-A second chance." I finished for him. He nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing about me. Well not exactly. I wasn't a killer or anything of that part." He cast his eyes down, looking away. "I suppose my thoughts are very different. You think you don't deserve a second chance at life, am I right?" he nodded and sat on the ground in front of the river. I sat beside him, folding my legs underneath me.

"What do you think you don't deserve a second chance at?" he asked, his hand crossed the ground and covered mine. His hand was calloused, from wielding Banryu no doubt. But they were warm, gentle. "I have a hard time believing you don't deserve a second chance at anything, Kagome."

I shrugged. At one point in time, his words would have made me blush. But now, I knew we were saying the truth, because there was nothing left. So why not come out with the truth with every statement we said? I felt dead inside, like an empty shell. From the look in his eyes, he felt the same way. Several minutes passed as we looked at each other, but I didn't move my hand. In a sense, it felt right, but wrong too. It only felt wrong because of the past. But that was over now. He was waiting for my response, yet I bit my lip, almost afraid to say it. Because once I did there was no going back; I felt if I said it, then it would really become reality. But not once did his gaze waver.

"Love." I said simply. The simple one word answer made his jaw go slightly slack. Slowly, as if he didn't want to scare me, he slid his fingers through the spaces between mine. I didn't move away, as sanity told me to. What was I doing here beside a waterfall with a resurrected mercenary? What could this possibly accomplish? Thoughts were racing through my head, and I wasn't sure what to think. "What?" I asked, as his gaze shifted darker.

"It was InuYasha, wasn't it?" he asked, just as quiet as the wind. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't exactly mean too much. But I really am sorry." I shrugged and looked down. Then he reached out to me for real. I felt him cup my chin and tilt my head up. He was staring right in my eyes. "It's his loss. I can tell you don't believe me, but I swear to you, you're better than that dead priestess could ever dream to be." His words were sincere and the struck a chord in my blackened heart. This was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life, even if it was just InuYasha's choice. I wanted him to be happy.

"Thank you." My voice was soft, and didn't waver. Never in my life had I felt so broken and never in my life had I ever seen another human being this broken. What had happened to him? I was curious and even though it terrified me to admit it to myself, I cared. I didn't want to care about anyone, because they'd hurt me, or so I thought.

He looked like he was about to speak, but the sound of thunder rang throughout the sky. He stood and I felt his fingers slip away. I masked my disappointment and told myself, stop. He wasn't going to stay with you and you weren't going to go with him. Then he surprised me; he extended his arm and his open hand. "Come on, it's going to rain and I know you don't want to go back to your friends yet." I looked at his hand, blinking. I wasn't sure what to do. Banryu was still on the ground, tossed carelessly, unsheathed. The killer I'd met months ago wouldn't toss his blade down like that. The killer I'd met would have already hacked my head off. I gulped. I told myself I wasn't going to go. But I surprised both of us by sliding my small, pale hand into his large, tan one. His blinked, taken back that I'd actually accepted. Then he grinned and it earned a smile from me. My heart felt a little lighter.

He pulled me up and then picked up his blade, and carelessly sheathed it. "Let's go," I said. And we started to walk. I pulled my hand out of his as we walked, as it brought back painful memories that were still so fresh. I think he knew that though. We walked along one of the cliffs that over looked Kaede's village and I swallowed, turning my head. InuYasha was there, with Kikyo.

The clouds were growing darker and there were about to pour. We needed to find shelter soon for the night. We came across a cave that was large and wasn't habited by anything. He went outside for maybe twenty minutes and then came back with wood for a fire. He's thought ahead, unlike me. I hadn't even thought of the fact that it was going to be really cold tonight because of the rain. Luckily when I'd left the village, I'd taken my pack. So I had my blankets, my food and my lighter-which I would use to light the fire-amongst other things. Using the lighter meant that I would have to explain where I was from, but it wasn't really that huge of a secret anymore. Little did I know that it would spark a story from him.

He came back in with the fire wood and I pulled out the lighter from my pack. He gave me a confused look. "It's called a lighter. Look, you don't have to believe this next part, okay? The well outside Kaede's village, basically if I jump through it, it sends me home, five hundred years in the future. I'm from the future, but one day I got dragged in the well in my time and I ended up here, with him and eventually everyone else." He nodded slowly, believing me. I started the fire and then heard the rain start to pour. There was a sad look in his eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

"The fire reminds me of Renkotsu." I nodded at the sound of his fallen comrade's name, his brother. He shivered and I told him to reach into my pack and pull out a blanket. "There's only one." He said, and then handed it to me. "You must be freezing." I moved against the wall beside him and pulled it over both of us. "You want to share?" he asked, surprised. I nodded.

"What happened to Renkotsu?" I asked. A lot of emotions flashed in his eyes, but I saw hurt the most. "I won't push you if you don't want to tell me." He shook his head and we turned to face each other as we leaned against the cave wall. He pulled the blanket up over us and covered us.

"It's okay." He whispered. The fire was bright and what struck me so suddenly was the way he looked in the light. I'd never stopped to really look at Bankotsu. He was actually really attractive. His skin was tan and his muscles were noticeable, but not like he was trying to show them off. "He lied to me about the shards he took from you," he said. I nodded, listening closely. "Eventually he gave them to me, but continued to lie. He was always the smartest in the group. Always, and he was well aware of his being smarter than me. Well…" he trailed off, suddenly looking uneasy. I laid my hand over his as he had with me. It seemed to help as he laced our fingers again. "He betrayed me, and the group. He didn't care about us all of a sudden. Something had changed when Naraku brought us back to life. We had _always _been brothers… But trust didn't mean a thing anymore. When Ginkotsu died in that fight with the wolf," I could tell by his tone that he didn't even harbor any hatred for Koga, and that surprised me. "Ginkotsu gave him his shard, but I was left to realize he wanted that shard to go to me. It was my orders for them to give them to me if they found any. Well, Ren shoved that forsaken shard in his wound-to heal them. Then he killed Jakotsu and took his shard. I knew he was lying from the moment I saw him after Ja died." He gripped my hand tighter and I winced. He softened his grip instantly. "I killed him, and every day I remember those moments so clearly. I threw him off guard, telling him he'd taken too long to take action."

My demeanor faded into the need to comfort him. I squeezed his hand, trying to let him know it was okay without needing to speak.

"Jakotsu was my best friend. The others were my friends too, and they were family. But Ja was my best friend and he knew me so much better than anyone. I'd had a lot of problem a lot-nightmares-and Ja was there to help me so much."

"I'm really sorry. I know Renkotsu was your family, as was Jakotsu. I can tell you blame yourself, but I'm telling you, it's not your fault. Anyone who comes in contact with that god forsaken jewel with suffer." I said quietly and slid a little closer to him. We faced back towards the fire, our shoulders touching. "I'm guessing you want to know what happened to me." I said, knowing I didn't have to say anything. He nodded slowly. "I already told you that InuYasha chose Kikyo. What I didn't mention was that he didn't actually tell me. I saw it. He'd run off and I'd needed to talk to him. You see, he always wants me to tell him when I'm going home, so that was what I was going off to do. He was at the Sacred Tree-it's where Kikyo bound him to the tree over fifty years ago and it's where him and I first met-but he wasn't alone. Kikyo had been there with him. She knew I was there and she wasn't doing anything to hurt me. She gave me a look that said sorry, but I understood that she loved him. This was never her doing. He made this choice final. And from the look on his face, he'd made up his mind a long time ago. He proclaimed his love. He told her that he'd made his choice the night we set out to kill Naraku," I paused choking on a sob. He let me lean against him.

"You can always stop." He murmured. I looked up at him, staring right in his eyes and I just felt like I was melting right into him. But I shook my head. "Stubborn little miko." He said, smiling and brushed some of my hair out of my face. Somehow, a smiled danced across my face and I saw the flames flickering in his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "That same night he told me he loved me. He said he wanted to be with me, and only me. He'd also said he wanted me to be his mate." He didn't interrupt me at all. "Obviously, that was a lie. Kikyo probably never knew of that part. I guess the worst part was when he swept her into this deep and passionate kiss." I trailed off, as a few tears slid down. "Then…he laid her down under the tree and she gave me a look, telling me to leave. I know in a way, she was trying to save me anymore heart ache. Her eyes said she was so sorry, but she loved him. Of course I understand that. I want him happy because everyone deserves to be happy. They were preparing to mate and she distracted him long enough for me to run away from them. I cried so hard, Bankotsu. I cried for two hours before you found me by the river."

"God, Kagome." He whispered. "I know they love each other, but he had the most beautiful girl in love with him…and he let her go. It's something I'll never be able to fathom. I looked up at him. He'd called me beautiful. "What is it?" he asked.

"InuYasha…he never called me that." I said.

"You're kidding, right. Please tell me you're kidding." I shook my head. "The hanyou is blind then. Kikyo is pretty, but plain. You're…just gorgeous. Whoever doesn't see that is blind to beauty. I blinked a few times, surprised, flustered and flattered all at the same time. Trust me; he just lost the best damn thing that ever happened to him."

Surprising myself…and him I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I heard him exhale and slowly slide his arms around my waist. He turned his face into my hair and breathed in. "Thank you so much." I said. "No one has ever told me anything like that. Ever." I said, whispering quietly next to his ear.

"I'm glad I could be the first then." He said, hugging my small frame to his larger, muscular one. I could feel his toned abs against my stomach, and my chest against his chest. "You should rest, miko." He said and I lay down as he did the same. We lay facing each other, feeling the heat of the flames. But the flames couldn't compare to the passion that had just flared in my chest. The passion for knowing him. I smiled as he closed his eyes, after making sure I was covered in the blanket.

It was still raining when we woke up and his arm was draped over my side. He looked peaceful as he slept, and if I didn't know any better, I would have never guessed over a thousand people. But he had, and I wasn't completely sure I could trust him. I had no way of knowing if he was just being controlled and was sent here to get me to trust him, and then kidnap me. I don't think I was going to trust anyone for a long time to come.

I relighted the fire and shook his shoulder. He came to slowly, barely opening his eyes. He looked like an angry toddler for being woken up. "Sorry, but I was letting you know I'm going to get water. I'll be back soon." He nodded and I pulled the cover back over him. I walked down the cliff and headed for the closest stream, and that was the one nearest the village. "Maybe I should have brought Bankotsu with me." I mumbled, carrying the bucket with me and just prayed no one would see me. "At least I'm far away from that damned tree." I mumbled to myself. I knelt down to the river bank, getting water in the bucket. I sat down at the bank, where I had been just yesterday. The world was upside down now and I hated it.

"Kagome!" I heard his voice yell my name, and I flinched. His voice was like a whip, cracking across my heart. I swallowed and slowly rose to my feet. "Where have you been? Come on; let's go back to the village." I shook my head. I was beginning to believe I really should have brought the mercenary, but that might have made things worse. "Kagome…?" he stepped forward to grab my arm.

"Let go of me. Don't touch me, ever." I said and ripped my arm away. If I walked back now, he'd follow me and know where I was staying. I didn't want that at all.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he growled. I kept my back to him. "Sango has been worried sick." He said.

"Yeah, InuYasha, someone hurt me alright." I hissed. "Did you really believe that I wouldn't see you under that tree with Kikyo? I know exactly what happened. I know you lied to me, so leave me be and live your life. Go be happy with her, because I won't go back and have to live with seeing you two all over each other. I'm done." I said and began to walk. I didn't see his face, or his expression, but I didn't care at this point.

"Come on, Kagome." He said, stepping in front of me. "I'm sorry, I just love her." He bit his lip, and maybe he was sorry. "Can't I fix this?" he asked. I shook my head.

Then I saw Bankotsu, and he was standing back out of the way. His eyes were grim and I knew he'd changed-because he was holding Banryu. He wasn't going to fight at all; he just wanted to help me. I smiled and walked around InuYasha to him. The hanyou turned and saw him. "What the hell are _you_ of all people doing here?" The dog-demon said in a huff, drawing Tetsusaiga. "Get away from her." Bankotsu pushed me behind him.

"Leave him alone, InuYasha!" I said. "He didn't take me or hurt me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at me. "He's the enemy."

Kikyo came rushing out of the forest, screaming at InuYasha. "Stop!" she yelled stepping in front of him. "He's not hurting her; he's trying to comfort her after what you did." She said, out of breath as if she'd run the whole way here. He lowered his sword slowly. "I'm sorry," she said, turning to me. "I'm sorry you found out the way you did, Kagome." I nodded slowly. "I know he loved you as well and I'm sorry it came to him making a choice."

"Don't come near Bankotsu," was all I said next, shooting a look at InuYasha. "He didn't do anything." He started to come towards me and reach out for me. "Sit," I commanded, not wanting him to ever touch me again.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked me softly, speaking for the first time. I nodded and he grabbed my hand as we walked away from the person who had left my heart shattered beyond recognition. I held the water bucket in my other hand.

Slowly, and silently we walked back into the cave. I went over to my pack and pulled out some Ramen, and began to boil the water. "Thank you." I said, letting my voice raise above a whisper. He looked up at me. "But, I'm curious. Why did you come after me?" I asked.

"You'd been gone a while and you attack trouble like no girl I've ever met in my life." He said, laughing. I smiled, blushing. He was right. "I'm glad I did go because he was there." I nodded. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the container in my hand. "Something from your time?" he asked.

"Yes, it's called ramen. It's amazing. Just try it." I handed him a bowl and utensils. I held my bowl in my hands and sat across from him. I began to eat mine, blowing on it to cool it off first.

"Damn, you're an amazing cook." He said. I giggled, and realized I'd been laughing since I'd been with him. In some weird way, this mercenary was lifting my spirits.

"If you think I'm good, you should meet my mother." I said, smiling. He looked up at me.

"I doubt you'd want me to meet your mother, Kagome. I'm a killer, remember?" he said quietly.

"I trust you enough." I said, earning my own eyes widening. His did the same. What am I doing? I yelled at myself internally. "I have to go home soon for supplies and such, would you like to go?" I asked kindly.

"Aren't you going to stay in your time? And yes, I'd like that." He blushed, but not much.

"I don't know. I still need to find a way to rid the world of the Shikon no Tama." I said. "And after that, well I'd planned to stay, but I guess we'll find out." I said, smiling at him.

"Kagome," he said. His voice was heavy with some emotion that I couldn't identify. He slid closer to me. He looked right in my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, realizing how close he was. I wanted to rip myself away, afraid of touch, but I didn't.

"Do you remember what we said about second chances?" he asked slowly, and his breathing was uneven. I nodded. "Maybe we could give each other a second chance." He said quickly. He bit his lip after saying it, waiting for my reply.

But I replied without hesitation.

"I think, maybe you're right." I said. Half of me was scared, but the other half was screaming for me to take this chance.

**Hope you enjoyed this. **

**-Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters. **

It had been a few weeks since I left the group and began staying with Bankotsu. After my encounter when InuYasha by the river, I hadn't seen anyone else and I figured they didn't want to even see me. Now we were running out of food and I needed to go back to my time for things. I guess I could just leave this time forever, but I didn't want to yet.

Over the past few weeks, I'd grown more comfortable around him. But not in the way you're probably hoping for. He hadn't kissed me or anything like that. I just trusted that he wasn't here to kill me anymore. That was probably the most I'd trust him for a long time.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked as we walked towards the well. He had seemed suspicious from the start, but I would be too. It wasn't every day that you learned you could go five hundred years in the future.

"I hope so. It worked for InuYasha every time he tried. If it doesn't, just give me a little bit to get everything and I'll be right back, okay?" I asked, turning back to look at him. His blue eyes met mine and he nodded, one edge of his mouth twisting up. "Well, let's go." He said and hooked his arm around my waist and jumped.

The blue light enveloped us and I got excited. It had worked, and the look on his face told me he knew it too. I closed my eyes until I felt the familiar feeling of the soil of the well in the shrine. "Welcome to my time." I said. Banryu was resting against his shoulder. "You can leave that in here, if you'd like." He shrugged and leaned it against the well as we climbed out of the well. He grabbed my waist and lifted me out of the well, setting me on my feet. His hands slipped away from my waist. "Thanks," I said and turned, walking towards the house.

"Mom," I called out, taking a look at the clock. Sota wouldn't be home yet and Grandpa was probably out working in the shrine. Maybe I should tell her I have someone with me now. "I have a friend with me, by the way." I already knew that my Mom probably wouldn't care. She was always nice and loving to our guests.

"In the kitchen, dear." She called out. I walked in with Bankotsu and we took a seat at the table. She turned to face us. "Well, hello." She said warmly with a smile. "Are you two hungry? You must be, when did you have a real meal last?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. He didn't answer and she turned to pull some food out of the fridge and began to heat them. "So, what's your name, dear?"

"Bankotsu," he said quietly. I had told my Mom about him before, but I knew she wasn't judging. After all, he was acting so humble, and I giggled. Humble had never been a word to describe him until now. He shot me a look. "You've mentioned me to her, haven't you?" he asked so quietly, like he was afraid of being judged.

"Don't worry, Bankotsu. I won't judge you. Here you go," she said, and set some food in front of us. "I'm glad to have you as a guest, you're welcome here as long as you'd like." He looked so surprised, but happy all the same. I picked up one of the rice balls and bit into it. She didn't ask about InuYasha and I was glad.

He was the last person I wanted to talk about. "Thank you, Mom." I said, with a smile for my Mom. She was so warm to everyone. I don't know how she did it. I swear, she was incapable of judging anyone.

I led him to my room upstairs, and he carried the food. "So," he started as I opened my door and walked over to my bed. I sat down and so did he, sitting the food between us. "That went better than I had expected it to." He picked up a rice ball, taking a bite. "So, she knew who I was?" I nodded. "I see." He said and looked around my room, curious. "So, what is this?" he pointed towards my bed.

I remembered that they didn't have beds in the Feudal Era. "It's called a bed," I explained, and paused. "You sleep on it. This is called a mattress, and it's more comfortable than what you sleep on in your time."

He pressed his hand against the sheets, feeling how comfortable it was. "I can tell," he mused, a smile tweaking the edge of his lips. "So, what is life like here?" he asked, but I wasn't sure I was going to be able to explain. He'd have to see for himself. I looked at him, thinking to myself.

Was it really a good idea to take him out? Well, I mean, he does seem completely calm. I doubted he'd hurt anyone. If he didn't hurt InuYasha, I doubted he'd hurt anyone.

"What?" he asked. "You're giving me a weird look." He'd need normal clothes though. Well normal to this society.

"I can't explain everything. So, how about tomorrow I just show you?" I asked. His eyes widened. "But, you'll need new clothes."

His eyes narrowed, but playfully. "What the hell is wrong with my clothes, wench?" Wench seemed like a nickname from the past in the way he said it. I swatted his arm and he laughed. I stopped to think of the time when if I'd done that, he'd have hacked my head off. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking of how I'm surprised that you haven't hacked my head off yet." I said and smiled. It was true, he really had changed, but only time would tell me how much. He shrugged as we continued to eat. "So, what were you doing there at the river yesterday?" I asked after swallowing my food.

He cast his eyes away, as if he was debating whether he wanted to tell me. I guess he decided against not telling me, because he spoke. "You know that cliff on the other side of the cave we stayed in?" he asked lowly, not even looking me in the eye. I knew the cliff he was talking about; it was about a 100 feet to the ground. My eyes widened. No… I thought to myself. I couldn't really find my voice. "I really felt like jumping off of it, but I don't know if I really would have." He just shrugged as if it wouldn't have mattered. I wanted to tell him that it did, but didn't, as if something were holding me back. "What were you doing there?" he asked me.

"I was trying to decide what I wanted to do." I answered, quickly. I'd answered, maybe too quickly. He gave me a look, a look that told me he was looking closely to see if there were any cracks in my words. If he saw through the cracks, the light would come in, exposing everything.

"There's something else." He said simply. Then he left it at that. "What? Did you expect me to try to pressure it out of you?"

Honestly, I had expected that. Given how he'd been the first time I met him, with him being all 'I'll take what I want when I want it', it was just something I figured that would have stuck with him. I just shrugged. "So, tomorrow?" I asked. "I can show you around tomorrow. My Mom won't like being out right now, since the sun has gone down."

He arched an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that she lets you go five hundred years into the past, run around with a half demon, while chasing after a villain, and in the process of all that, destroying demons. But you're not allowed out after dark?" he said confused and obviously amused. I nodded. "Women are such complex creatures." He muttered under his breath. I snickered. "My Mom would always say 'I am woman, fear Me.'." he said, smiling. That was surprising; given the time they'd lived in. I laughed.

"Is she still alive?" I asked, realizing she could still be alive. A dark look came over his face, and he nodded. "Do you ever go to see her?" I asked quietly, and I was almost scared to ask.

"She doesn't want to see me." He looked down. "I was a killer, Kagome. She wants nothing to do with that, ever." I could see the pain blazing behind his eyes. "She knows I was following my Dad's footsteps, but she thinks I could have stopped when he died. I could have stopped and came home. I didn't." I frowned.

I was going to say something, but my Mom cut me off. "Kagome!" she yelled.

"Yes?" I yelled back.

"Could you and Bankotsu got get Sota from school? I have to run to the store. I'm leaving the keys! And there are some clothes for Bankotsu on the couch!" I heard the door slam and knew she was gone.

"Come on," I said, sliding off my bed. "We have to get my younger brother." He followed me down the stairs. I pointed at the clothes for him. "Put those on, okay?" He nodded and headed back to my room-or that's where I'm guessing-to change.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and grabbed the keys, along with my phone. I hadn't even used it in so long, because I'd been with InuYasha chasing after Naraku. I was dreading turning it on and wading my way through all the messages. As I shut the door to the fridge, I saw Bankotsu and jumped in surprise. The cap of the bottle was off so he was splashed with a lot of water.

His eyes narrowed. "Was that necessary?" I giggled. Most of the water had gotten in his hair and was streaming down his face. "Why did you assault me water, wench?" he asked again, trying to keep a straight face. It didn't work because we both started laughing hard. "Is this funny to you?" he asked between laughs. I nodded, smiling and blushing. He grabbed the bottle and dumped some of the water in my hair. I laughed and shook my hair over the sink.

"Come on," I said, jingling the keys in my hand and heading out to the car. He followed. "Get in," I said, unlocking the door. He just gave me a look. I shook my head, realizing he didn't know what to do. "Pull on the handle." I said and demonstrated. The door opened and he looked very confused. "Now just get in, and shut the door, okay?" he nodded.

I walked over to the other side, trying to hurry. Sota was probably the last kid at school by now. I slid in the SUV and slid the keys in the ignition. The car made a noise that made him jump, causing him to hit his head. I snickered. "Everything is just attacking you today, isn't it?" I mumbled. He shot me a glare, but this one didn't hold hate, as it usually would have. I shrugged it off. "Buckle up." I said. He just gave me a puzzled look. It looked like I was going to have to explain everything.

I reached across him and grabbed the strap and brought it across his chest. He reached for my arm, not trying to man handle me, but I yanked my arm back. He looked surprised that I'd jumped back and perhaps even a little hurt. "Just push that metal part into that." I pointed at the buckle and started to pull out of the garage I began the descent down the little hill that led up to the shrine.

"Kagome, shouldn't you.. buckle up as you put it?" he asked. I just nodded roughly and did as he suggested. I gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Of course! I'm totally fine." I said, finally looking up and seeing the red light I was about to run. "Fuck," I ground out. I slammed my foot down so we wouldn't go racing through the intersection. We both slammed against our seatbelts. "Sorry," I mumbled. He gave me a look-one of concern and confusion. "Just wasn't watching." I added on and waited for the light to turn green.

When it did, I pressed on the gas, heading down the street. I made a right and weaved my way through the streets. We rode in silence, or at least we did until I parked in front of the school. "Are you okay?" he asked again. I nodded curtly. I looked at him, not speaking. "Is it because I touched you?" he asked flat out.

"No. I'm fine, alright?" I said back and he just nodded. "Thanks for asking though." I added and looked at the doors as the opened and Sota came walking out. I started the car again as he climbed in.

"Kagome, you're back-who are you?" Sota said peeking over at Bankotsu. The ex-mercenary leader looked back at him. "Are you a friend of InuYasha's?" he asked, and I scoffed while pulling out of the parking lot. "I'll take that as a no. So, are you staying with us?" Sota was just full of questions.

"Yes, he is." I answered, taking a turn at the light. "So, why were you at school so late?" I asked.

"I had to retake a lot of tests that I failed," he explained. I frowned, it wasn't normal for him to fail anything. "I got sick for about two weeks, so I had to go take them. Where are we going?" he asked.

"Home." I said, and realized I'd taken the wrong turn. Dammit. I thought. I quickly turned the car around and drove towards the shrine.

We arrived just in time for dinner, and made it in the door just in time to be seated before my Mom saw that we weren't in the kitchen yet. Grandpa gave me a look, telling me how lucky we were.

Mom sat down the food, and smiled. "Dig in, guys."

**Chapter two is now done. (: How did I do? I'm trying. ):**


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a little something until I get the next chapter-where they go out and see everything- up! I'm trying to not be too passive. I got a review about that and they were definitely right. So I'll try harder. Enjoy (:

I couldn't sleep. I rolled over and went to look at the alarm clock on my night stand, then sighed. It wasn't there because the last time I was here InuYasha had broken it. I sighed. The memories weren't wanted here. He was happy, but I wasn't so sure about my own. I turned over, just thinking. Sango was probably slapping Miroku right now for being a lecher. They would probably be getting married soon, since the battle with Naraku was over. I wondered if I'd be there for her big day. InuYasha was probably with Kikyo, somewhere under the stars. My heart squeezed in my chest. A lone tear slid down. Why did I have to ever fall in love with him? It was destined to never be, so why even go there. Shippo was probably asleep or maybe playing with Kirara. Every one of them was happy right now, so why couldn't I be?

I sat up quietly, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do. The well had opened so I could go back and stop Naraku. That was done. I kept questioning myself-do I stay here? Do I go back? Am I even welcome there anymore? - I knew it wasn't good to dwell on things. My Mom had always told my brother and me that. She also told us to never hold grudges, and since I grew up with that belief, how could I hold one against the hanyou. I looked down sadly, and clasped my hands.

Why did they have to trust _me_ with the sacred jewel? I didn't understand. I knew Kikyo really didn't want to handle it anymore, but I didn't either. I told myself to stop being selfish. It was my job; I was one of the few with the ability to purify the son of a bitch.

Sighing, I stood and changed into normal black sweats, and slipped a jacket over my tank top. Being as quiet as possible, I padded down the stairs. My thoughts were just bouncing all over the place-much like this story I guess. There were bits and pieces that I never told anyone, not even InuYasha, or Sango. I guess I thought I could bounce back from it. I was wrong, but still couldn't bring myself to tell anyone. Why should I? The only people I could tell were my family…or Bankotsu. But I'd never tell him.

I slipped out the back door and just walked across the yard. I looked around, shoving my hands in my pockets. Everything was so quiet, and it almost seemed…okay. One again, I shook my head. I'd never been this thoughtful before, so I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. I walked around the grounds, ignoring the Sacred Tree. I clutched the now full jewel in my hand and made my way towards the well that started it all. The doors were wide open, which was odd. I made my way up the steps quietly, afraid someone was inside. Even if it was just a random robber, why the hell should I be scared? I was held prisoner by a demon. Robbers don't really compare.

I stepped inside and saw no one. I made another step and stumbled, knocking something off a shelf, and it resulting in a huge crash. I didn't even see the figure jump out at me, but I did feel the pain shoot up my arm. I looked down and saw blood drip from my arm-clearly visible from the moonlight pouring through the cracks. "What the fuck?" I said loudly to whoever it was. I heard a clamor and saw a flash of what was probably a blade. Then I felt a hand cover my mouth. I bit the hand.

"Ow!" I heard a masculine voice-one I knew all too well. "Kagome, calm your pants." He uncovered my hand. I looked up at him, clearly angry. "Am I about to be subject to your wrath?" he asked and faked quivering.

"I don't know." I grumbled back, walking out. "That depends whether or not I need stitches." He came up behind me and held my arm. I tensed immediately.

"Shh," he said to comfort me, his voice was soft and gentle. I narrowed my eyes. "I won't hurt you, but it does need to be cleaned and bandaged. Sorry." He said and reached back awkwardly, scratching his head, indirectly messing with his hair.

"You do that a lot." I stated, heading towards the house, grumbling about hiding Banryu. "I'll grab the stuff, you just stay here. If my Mom hears and comes down to see blood, well, I'll have to get stitches."

"What are stitches?" he asked, confused.

"Evil strands of strings that cause pain and make me want to kick a doctor in the face." I answered, smirking. I saw a glimpse of his smile at its fullest, as I slid the door open. I crept to the bathroom quietly. I easily got the first aid kit out without dropping anything. I made a dash for the door and then I hit the glass and fell. I rubbed my forehead. "Fuck," I mumbled. He slid the door open, snickering. "Shove it, mister." I said, looking up at him. "I don't remember shutting the door." I said, still holding my forehead in pain.

"I shut it, because I figured you wouldn't want the cold air to get in." he said, still smirking. "Sorry, I just seem to have it out for you tonight, don't I?" he whispered. He was crouched in front of me. He wasn't too close; he was just at the right distance for me.

"Asshat." I grumbled, standing.

"What did you just call me?" the way he said it made me laugh. He sounded so bewildered. "Do you just make up random words?" he said.

I shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Did you call InuTrasha these odd names?" I froze. "Sorry. I won't talk about him." I breathed in deeply.

"Thanks." I replied, letting myself relax. I shrugged my jacket off and look at the cut. It wasn't too bad. The cut was straight across my arm; I reached down for a towel I'd grabbed. He grabbed it out of my hand.

"Let me." Was all he said, he pressed the towel down to my arm as he reached for what I pointed to. "This?" I nodded and he grabbed it, cleaning the cut. "So, are you still showing me around today?" he asked. I thought for a minute. Then I nodded, I'm sure it was going to be entertaining watching Bankotsu in a new time. I smiled.

He wrapped up my arm and sat to my right. "So, why were you awake?" I asked, looking up at the sky.

"Is your sky always so dark?" he asked. "I can barely see any stars." He added.

"Yeah, it's all the lights in the city. That's one thing I miss about the Feudal Era." The night was so quiet, barely any noise. "I always snuck off to go lie under them, it just feels peaceful."

"I know what you mean." He replied. "So, where's your Dad?" he asked. "I noticed he wasn't here."

"Gone. He passed away a long time ago."

We didn't speak again, just stared up at the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it! Here you go! **

Dream…

"_Kagome!" I heard InuYasha yell as he jumped up to catch me before I hit the ground. "Stupid! Don't get close to him, he'll send you flying!" He sat me down and I looked at him. "What are we going to do?" he asked, and I looked up to the sky._

_Sango and Miroku were on Kirara's back. "Hiraikotsu," she yelled, hurling the giant boomerang towards Naraku. I looked at the enemy again. My eyes widened. The glow of the jewel radiated from his demon heart. He hadn't made a wish yet. His barriers flashed up, all to deflect her weapon. Quickly, I drew my arrow and drew it. Please work, I thought. I let the sacred arrow fly, the pink light streaking out behind it. _

_I watched it pierce the barrier, and go right through. I let out the breath I'd been holding in. The barrier dissipated and Sango's weapon hit him in the head. "Insolent girl," Naraku growled and a tentacle shot out. InuYasha jumped in front of me and gripped Tessaiga. He slashed the tentacle and jumped, starting to run right up the tentacle. _

End dream…

I woke up so fast; my body jerked to a sitting position so fast it made my head spin. "Jesus," I whispered. I hadn't really thought about the final battle in a while. It was over and done, so I just didn't think about it. I didn't think about the journey we all shared either. There was a light knock on my door. "Yes?" I asked.

The door opened a few inches. "Kagome, do you want to go to school today? I know you probably need some time to be home, but I bet your friends would make you feel better." I gave her a look. "After they finish their questions of course." She gave me her pretty smile. I nodded. "Alright, grab a shower. You can show Bankotsu around town after school alright?"

"Yes, Mama," She shut the door and I rummaged through my closet for a clean uniform. After finding one, I rushed for the bathroom. I had about half an hour before I needed to leave. I opened the door and rushed in. Then I came face to face with a half-naked Bankotsu. My eyes widened. His chest was tanned, and his abs toned. I shook my head and looked back at his eyes. "Um," I stuttered out.

"Good morning to you too." He said, smirking. Suddenly I had the huge urge to knock the smirk off his face. "Awe struck?" he asked. I frowned.

While I was walking out I grumbled, "They invented locks for a reason." I waited in the living room for five minutes, and he came out. He had a shirt on now. It was one of the ones that InuYasha wore when he went out in public here. Same with the jeans, I noticed. While they had been baggy on InuYasha, they fit Bankotsu well. The shirt fit a little too well, and judging from the smirk he tossed my way, he knew it.

"All yours," he said. "Don't forget to lock the door." He said.

"I won't, unlike some people." I mumbled and saw him smile. I sighed in relief when I stepped under the hot water. This felt so good. It had been so long since I had a hot shower. After washing my hair and body, I shaved my legs and underarms, and then jumped out. I dried off as fast as I could, and then pulled my uniform on. I took a long look in the mirror, thinking to myself. "It's okay. It's no big deal; it's not as if I haven't been gone from school for a long time before. They others…they won't think anything is wrong."

"It is normal for you to talk to yourself?"

I let out a shriek and jumped in the air. In the mirror, my hair fell and pooled over my shoulders, framing my face. Whirling around, I came face to face with Bankotsu for the second time that morning. "What the hell are you doing in here? I could've been naked!"

"Sorry," he said. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Your Mother wanted me to tell you to be ready in five minutes." He turned away to go back downstairs.

"Thanks for letting me know."

He just nodded and walked away. I grabbed my backpack and slipped on my shoes on the way out. Mom drove us, and I sat in the front seat, staring out the window. Bankotsu sat in the seat behind me, and was trying to figure out how a seat belt worked. In the rear view mirror, I could see Sota lean over to help him. I snickered, as my Mom came to a stop in front of the school.

"Have a good day, sweetie. Call me if you need anything at all, okay?" she said, and reached over to squeeze my hand. I nodded and smiled, so she'd think it was really okay. The last thing I wanted was for her to worry. "I'll bring Bankotsu by here after school, and you two can go look around the city." I nodded.

"Yes, Mama," I said and gave her a hug and then exited the car. It had been a long while since I'd been at school. I shrugged and headed up the sidewalk, towards the front doors. Yuka and Eri were talking to Hojo by the front doors. They yelled out to me and I smiled and waved at them. "Hey," I said, walking up and smiling.

"You look like you're feeling a lot better! Your Grandpa told us about how sick you were." Eri said, and rushed up to hug me. When her hands touched my back I realized I'd forgotten my bag. Not even a few seconds after I realized it, I heard someone call out my name.

I turned around to see Bankotsu. He was walking towards me, with my bag in his hand. "That's not your boyfriend." Yuka said, throwing me a look. I avoided her next question and headed over to him.

"You forgot this. Your Mom insisted I be the one to bring it," He said, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks," I said and slipped it on my back. He causes a lot less commotion than InuYasha did, I thought. Dammit! Don't think about him! He's happy; you need to be happy now! My head was screaming at me. I just focused on talking to the boy in front of me.

"So, I'll see you after…?" he trailed off, already forgetting that the name of this place school. Instead of saying school, he just waved his hands towards the building. I laughed and nodded. "Why are you laughing?"

I shook my head. "Nothing," The bell rang and I felt Eri pull at my arm. "I'll see you after school," I put a little emphasis on the word school and he shot me a look.

"Alright then." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked off. Eri and Yuka shook my shoulders. I hadn't realized that I was watching him leave.

"Come on, Kagome. We have a test!" Yuka said, and that was the only thing that could catch my attention. A test. Fuck. We took off running for the building.

**This is a page break.**

I was walking to my locker and Hojo was walking with me, talking about some herb that was supposed to help with sickness. I just nodded and smiled. It's not like there was anything I could really say, so I just let him talk on and on in his awkward way. "…this weekend?" I finally heard. I realized that I hadn't been paying attention to him at all.

"What?" I asked. We were standing in front of my locker now, and I was opening it as he spoke again.

"Do you want to go watch a movie this weekend?" he asked and I looked at him blankly, blinking. I'd never taken him seriously before, much less considered the offer. "There's supposed to be a new movie out. It's a romantic comedy." His face was flushed and I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, did I really want to go on a date with Hojo?

"I'll see if I can." I said, like so many times before. His face fell, but only a little.

"Okay." He smiled. "So, who was that guy this morning?" he asked, as I pulled a textbook out of my locker. How do I explain Bankotsu? I couldn't say he was family.

"He's a friend." I finally said, as I closed my bag.

"Oh, where does he live?" he asked. He's just full of questions, I thought.

"He lives with me." I blurted out before I thought about as I was saying. Shit, I don't really have an excuse for why he's staying with me.

"Oh?" Hojo said.

"He's not from around here," I said. It _was_ true, kind of. "He's just visiting." _That actually is true. _We _had_ planned to only visit Mama.

"I see, well that's cool." His voice was shaky. Surely he didn't think there was something there. There wasn't even a there to begin with! My mind was jumbled and my head hurt.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told him and walked down the hallway. Bankotsu should be here at any time, but where was I supposed to find him. Damn, why didn't I think about this earlier? I walked around the school, and by all the parking lots. Then I wandered off into the main street in front of the school. There he was, leaning against the stone wall. "Hey." I said, walking up to meet him.

He pushed himself off the wall and came over to me. "Took you long enough," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Took me long enough to find you." I mumbled as he set into a walk beside me. I debated where to go to.

"Your mother took me shopping, as she put it." He said with a grimace.

"Let me guess, you had to try on a lot of clothes, didn't you?" he nodded. "It was awful, huh?" he nodded again. "I know how that one goes. I had to do that until she'd let me go shopping on my own." Well, we weren't going shopping then. "Are you hungry?" I asked. Another nod. "You can speak, you know."

"Yes, I'm hungry."

"Much better. How about…" I looked around. Then I saw an ice cream shop. That works. "Come on."

"What is this stuff?" he asked. "Ice cream?" he was holding a cup in his hands.

"Yes, but that's a shake. It's made from ice cream. That's a chocolate shake." I explained taking a drink of my own shake. Mmm, cookie dough. "So, how did your day go?" I asked.

"Hmm, your mom forced me into clothes. I had to help your grandpa with the shrine." A scowl came across his face. "He also tried to purify me with a sutra." He lifted up his hair. There was a red mark still there. I giggled. "See? I have proof. I was assaulted with sticky paper. I tried to help your mom cook, and that didn't go so well. I don't think I'm allowed to cook anymore." I smiled and took another drink. "What about yours?" he asked.

I thought about it. "I got asked on a date." I said. He choked and spit out a little bit of his drink. "Are you okay?" After asking it I realized that was a stupid question. When he stopped choking, he just looked at me. "What?"

"D-D-Date?" he stammered. I didn't know why he was stuttering so much. I nodded. "Okay, what else happened?" he asked. The words came out in a rush.

I looked at him, confused, but answered. "I had a test, which I failed horribly. I mainly just talked to my friends, since I haven't been in school for so long. It was a rather boring day."

"I see," he said and took a drink of his shake. "So, the girls behind you this morning, they looked very surprised to see me." I nodded. "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure they expected InuYasha to be the one who popped up to see me, or give me something. He's been dubbed the 'bad boy boyfriend'." I said. He snickered. I smiled, despite saying his name.

"So, who was that boy behind them?" he asked, taking a drink again and eating one of the fries we ordered.

"Oh, that's Hojo. He's the one that asked me on a date."

Once again, he choked. Except this time he choked on his shake and a fry. "Hojo sounds a lot like hobo." He said. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh loudly. A little smirk came across his face. "So, when is this date?" he asked.

"Sometime this weekend." I replied and stole a fry out of his hand. He glared at me and grabbed my shake. "Too far, mister." I said and snatched it back with his. "If you steal my shake, that means it's war."

"Bring it on." He shot back playfully. I hadn't realized I could still be happy around others. "Give me that back!"

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Denied."

He smiled at me, a real smile and I was shocked. He had an amazing smile.

After that we walked back to the shrine. I didn't really show him around much, but he didn't really seem to mind too much. It was late though when we got back. Mom and everyone else were asleep. We had stayed there longer than I'd thought. Mom did leave a note for me on the counter though.

_I hope you two had a good day. Love you. See you in the morning. –Mom_

We separated at the stop of the stairs. He went to his room and I went to mine, but when I looked back, so was he.

**Uh, that probably wasn't that great. I'm trying! So hard! You have no idea how long it's been since I've really written. So, I'm trying to write fanfiction as well as an original story. So, let me know if you liked it. Another thing! If you read this and know any really good manga/anime's. TELL ME! Thanks. Review if you like it(: **


	5. Important

Hello. Please excuse this for being a note. But, it's very important. World's Collide is an important story for me. The first chapter is one of the best things I've ever written. The chapters that came AFTER that though don't make me happy, although I wrote them. I'm going to take this down and re-upload it. If you liked this story, I'm glad. I'm not leaving it. I'm still finishing it. But this was meant to be a serious story and I didn't take it very seriously. So. In a day, or maybe today, I will re-upload this. This will stay up, but this is not the version I'm finishing. I hope you understand. If you want to read the new one, tell me, and I can send you a PM to tell you it's up again. Thank you for reading this. It will be up again soon.


End file.
